


Day 1- Seashell

by vague_darkness666



Series: Eremin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 1, Eremin Week, Eremin Week 2019, F/F, F/M, Implied JeanKasa, Implied Reibert, Implied YumiHisu, M/M, implied zevi, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_darkness666/pseuds/vague_darkness666
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Eremin Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539778
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ereminweek 2019





	Day 1- Seashell

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Eren asked Mikasa for the 5th time. 

“Of course he’ll like it, you dumbass!” Jean said irritably. “Hey, can we hurry the fuck up? I don’t trust Connie and Sasha with Mia. It won’t be a surprise if we go back to find the house blown up.”

“Hey, relax,” Mikasa said, “I’ll do anything for Eren and Armin, even if it means You’re welcome to go back if you’re worried.”

“Oh, no way,” Eren said. “They’re not that bad at babysitting. But Jean, you have to stay and help me.”

“Fine, whatever,” Jean scoffed. 

“So, you have your tux, what next?” Mikasa asked Eren.

“The ring.” Eren said dramatically. “I have a huge list, but I can’t decide!”

“Huh? Just get him a seashell!”

Eren drastically turned towards Jean.

“Bitch, yes!” he yelled, causing everyone in the market to turn towards them.

“What?” Jean reddened.

“You’re a genius! Of course, why didn’t I think of that?”

Mikasa smiled at Eren.

“Well then, we should probably get one.” she nudged him.

The seashell mirrored the one Armin had given to him the first day they had been to the ocean. Only it was smaller. And on a ring.

Armin didn’t know about it. Eren decided that the only people he could trust with the surprise were Jean and Mikasa, and he had had them swear twice over the secrecy of it. 

Eren regretted having bought such a furnished suit as sweat drop after sweat drop rolled down on his chest. Bertholdt’s smirk from the audience was really making him pissed, wishing that he hadn’t made so many sweat jokes. Connie and Sasha had been the first ones to arrive, followed by Reiner and Bert. Mikasa and Jean had just arrived with their daughter, and their encouraging smiles only made him more nervous. Zeke was also in the audience, shirtless as usual, and Levi next to him gritting his teeth wasn’t exactly a reassuring sight.

It felt like years when the royal chariot finally made its way towards the beach. Historia, in her officiator’s suit, made her way towards the podium as Ymir quickly handed their daughter to Sasha. 

“Ready?” she asked Eren.

“Yeah,” he attempted at an offhanded smirk.

In just a few minutes, he saw Armin being walked up the aisle by Zeke. Eren was so mesmerized by how dashing Armin looked that he forgot to be embarrassed by Zeke. Ymir’s sniggers behind him were just vague background noise.

“Hey,” Armin said, blushing, as they were finally within earshot.

“Hey,” Eren scratched the back of his head.

“I, Historia Frieda Reiss, first of my name, of the Reiss family, previously called the Fritz, Queen of Paradis, shall pronounce the wedding of Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert…”

The vows were skipped as per Armin’s request, cutting straight to the rings part. Eren’s heart skipped a beat as he extracted the seashell ring, covered in the sweat of his palm.

Armin’s eyes flashed in the light of the sun as he looked at the ring.

“Oh my god, Eren,” he whispered and Eren saw the same ring, almost slipping between his soon-to-be husband.

He smiled softly.

“I pronounce you married for life.”

The seashells in the sea gleamed and swam as they kissed, soulmates, now and forever in life.


End file.
